


A case of mistaken idenity

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BroBond, Case Fic, Everything is the same except people know about Monsters., Gen, Kidnapping, Men of letters controlling monsters, Not Incest, People know about Monsters, Sam and Dean aren't wanted criminals, brothers being brothers, siblings.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a hunt together. Sibling angst happens. Also kidnapping because it's not a brobond case fic without it.





	A case of mistaken idenity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER BroBond fic and also first non shippy fic and I hope you guys like it...

"So, get this Dean. It says here in the lore that the monster kidnaps people and stores them for later. You thinking its a Wendigo again?" Sam asked his brother, looking at him from the tablet in his lap. Dean nodded at his brother, not looking away from the road. 

"Sounds like it. We have blow torches in the trunk right?"

"Yes we do."  
  
"Alright then. Let's go torch ourselves a Wendigo."

Earlier that day, they had already interviewed the families of the victims and did their normal FBI routine and now they were driving to the woods. When they arrived, they grabbed their gear and headed into the forest. It was quiet, too quiet. Dean went one way, while Sam went the other way, neither of them knew they were being watched and followed. They split up to cover more ground but that was a mistake on their part because before Dean knew it, he was knocked off his feet and fell onto the ground, and hit his head hard enough to knock him out, though the last thing he saw before he passed out was Sam also being dragged away.

An earsplitting ringing noise caused the monster to growl in pain before dragging the brothers away from its cave where it would have stored them and ate them while they were still alive. The creature dragged them to a building, and it dropped them in front of a group of people.

One of the men in the group smiled before he torched the monster and watched it die. The older heavy set woman snapped her fingers and people came from inside to carry the brothers into the building.

"Put them in the rooms we've prepared for them. They quite literally have their names on them as well as every single piece of information on them. We will get them to crack, and tell us everything they know about the monsters in this country. Careful now. They do tend to be rather violent."

"Yes Ma'am." One said, and they dragged them to the rooms, and they walked out, locking the brothers inside. The older woman along with two men and another woman walked together. 

"And what do we do if they won't tell us anything?" One of the men asked.

"Then we brainwash them and make them work for us. Simple as that."

Later on, Sam and Dean woke up and tried to get out of the rooms. The bracelet on their wrists shocked them every time they tried. Eventually they stopped trying because it was becoming too painful. They couldn't see or hear each other so there was no way for them to communicate or even know if the other was okay. A few hours pass and Dean is dragged out of his room, painfully because he kept fighting. They brought him to some kind of interrogation room, and strapped him into a chair. They forced a mask over his face and turned on the gas. It made him feel so light headed and weak. This was the only way it would work. The older Woman came in and sat in the other chair.

"Mr. Winchester, My name is Doctor Hess, and I am going to help you and your brother because you are both sick. Very sick and in need of help. Do you understand?"

Dean didn't answer. The gas in his lungs lingered. It was meant to do that, and it also lingered in his brain, like a fog. It made him vulnerable and that is what they wanted. The door opened and they brought in Sam, who in turn goes through the same process.

"Now that you are both here, We can talk about you and your sickness. We have already prepared you both to have surgery. Don't worry, We are just implanting a tracking chip inside you that will help us monitor you and your body. We will... let you go after that. Alright boys, take them to the operating room. Turned out, the chairs they were in, were wheelchairs so they were wheeled out of the room, and into another. They were stripped and changed into hospital clothing. They placed a mask over their faces to suck out the other gas that was still there. They didn't get a chance to react to anything before their eyes rolled into the back of their heads and the surgery began. The doctors made an small incision in one of their arms, and placed the chip inside. He pressed a few buttons and it was connected. He then stitched the place back together, and after that, He woke them up.

 

The chip gave the men of letters the power to  not only monitor the Winchesters vitals but to stop them completely, meaning they could kill them anytime or anywhere with a press of a button.

He waved a hand and the brothers were put back in the chairs and thrown back outside. They had no idea what the hell was going on or what even happened but the first thing they did was make sure each other was okay.

"You okay Sammy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay Dean?"

"I'm good. Let's get out of here, what do you say?"

"I'm down for that."

"I'll race you to Baby." and then Dean took off running.

"Jerk!" Sam yelled after his brother, rolling his eyes.

"Bitch." Dean yelled back over his shoulder, and they were off.


End file.
